


Finally.

by Bisabis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, stupid rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisabis/pseuds/Bisabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has worked up the nerve to ask Kanaya to be his moirail.</p>
<p>... Or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an audio post on Tumblr and got a lot of Karnaya feelings. It wasn't a direct inspiration, but it certainly sparked it.

cancinoGeneticist  [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix  [GA]

CG: KANAYA.

GA: What

CG: I NEED HELP.

GA: With What

CG: DOES IT FUCKING MATTER?

GA: Yes

GA: You Could Be Asking For Help With Any Number Of Things

GA: I Just Need You To Be More Specific

CG: I KNOW YOU CAN HELP ME WITH IT

CG: OR ELSE I WOULDN’T BE ASKING YOU, WOULD I?

GA: Fine

GA: I Will Be Right Over

GA: You Had Better Treat Your Guests Better In Person Than Over Trollian

carcinoGeneticist  [CG]  stopped trolling grimAuxiliatrix  [GA]

* * *

 

Karkat had everything he needed, but nothing he wanted.

Actually, that was false.

He had nothing he REALLY wanted OR needed. Sure, he had everything physical he needed to survive, but nothing emotionally. The bad separation with Gamzee really took a toll on him, and the one troll he thought he needed to help him with that was asking too many specific questions he didn’t want to answer quite yet. But he will have to. Eventually.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oh shit, that was fast! He skittered around, making sure things were tidy and fixed his hair again. He made sure his lusus’s droppings weren’t all over the damn place, none of his dirty shirts were lying around…

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

“Hang on!” he shouted. He glanced at his time-keeper. How long had it actually been since he—oh. He ended the Trollian chat log over an hour ago. He takes a deep breath and opens the entry portal.

“Good evening, Karkat,” Terezi chuckled. Why was she here? He thought she was tending her lusus today. “Can I come in?”

“No, I’m actually busy today for once.” He gritted his teeth. “I thought you were going to be home all day.”

“I got bored.” She tapped her cane against the frame of the hive. He blocked her way. She sniffed the air. “Why does it smell like burning wax in there?”

“Th-that’s none of your business!” he stammered, blocking her way again.

Terezi turned her face in his general direction, giving him a look. “You know I’m stronger than you, right?” She smirked. “So let’s just cut the mind games and get to the point, okay?”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Karkat tried reasoning with her, but now it was up to brute strength. Karkat had been working out lately, and this was his chance to test it out.

Too bad it was _the worst idea on Alternia_. He blocked her way with his arm, then his leg, but in the end it wasn’t force that got her past him, but cunning. She swiftly twirled around to his other side where he wasn’t concentrating his strength. By the time he turned himself to see her again, it was too late.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Karkat pleaded. And it truly wasn’t what it looked like. He’d gotten all the right shades and tints, and the smells were neutral enough. He also made sure there were no buckets nearby. Just in case.

Terezi sighed. She never sighs. “You should have told me, but I knew it was coming,” she said after a moment of silence. It’s not like Karkat could breathe normally, either. He knew it was coming, too.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“All I can say is… good luck, Karkat.” She smirked again. “You’re gonna need it.” She turned on her heel and walked towards him. She stopped next to him, paused, and left.

She didn’t even close the door behind her. He sighed exasperatedly and turned to yell out the door when he saw Kanaya standing there.

“Oh,” was all he could say.

“ ‘Oh’?” she quoted. “Did I come at an inconvenient time?” She looked nice. She always dressed in something different every day, most of them glamorous. Karkat didn’t know why, because being so finely dressed was not something mid-bloods usually did. He looked down at his own garments once more, felling only slightly underdressed in a gray button-up and slacks. He didn’t really care about his shoes, since they weren’t going anywhere but his hive, but now he wished he would have thought of something better besides sneakers.

“Shit! I mean…” he stuttered. “This isn’t a bad time.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Then why did Terezi walk out just now?”

“That was a different thing!” He took her hand and led her inside, closing the door this time. “This is what I need help with,” he said, gesturing to the setup of the living block with both hands. He just hoped this night would go over smoothly. He even prayed to his stupid ancestor.

* * *

 

Kanaya assessed the situation. The lighting was dim, which meant he was expecting an intimate moment of some kind. Karkat had set up white candles around the living block, but there was no scent. She had no explanation for that. There were two place settings on the coffee table in front of his television, a single pale-colored candle sitting unlit in the middle atop a gray-and-green tablecloth. Did he do that on purpose? She looked at the walls, in which there were no decorations at all. Her first thought was that he was setting the place up to initiate a moiraillegiance. She knew it wasn’t her. Ever since her separation from Vriska as a moirail four sweeps ago, she’s been alone. Not completely alone, obviously, but alone enough. She didn’t want to be alone anymore, but she had definitely been disappointed before.

“Your living block is missing wall decorations,” she concluded. “It’s a simple enough solution to fix. All it needs is…” She turned towards Karkat as she said that, but his only reaction was giving himself a slap to his forehead, looking very frustrated indeed. She frowned.

“Wall decorations!” he yelled. “I work hard to get this stupid, old-as-the-Condescension ritual all set up, and you’re complaining about wall decorations?!” He threw his arms up while he said it.

Kanaya was taken aback. “I am not complaining! You said you needed help, and I am giving you my advice.” It was sage advice, if you ask her.

He took her hand again and led her to the table, sitting on his knees. She did the same. “You!”

“Me?”

“Yes! It’s for you!” He was quite irritated.

“What is this, Karkat?”

“It’s some stupid-ass ritual that no one probably even follows anymore!” He then mumbled, “I found it in a book.”

After some times, she replied, “Oh.” A small smile crept on her face. She had never been treated so well before, especially by someone who as far as she knew, didn’t have many to begin with.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Karkat scoffing. “Let’s just do this, okay?”

“Karkat,” Kanaya said, interrupting.

“Wait.”

“Karkat.”

“Stop.”

“Karkat, we—”

“Please shut up, there are words to this!” he shouted.

“Karkat, this isn’t necessary anymore!” she shouted back.

“Wait, what?”

Kanaya smiled, amused. “I suspected that this was what you were trying to do. Which is good.” She reached across and took both his hands in hers, pulled them over, and rested them on the table. “It was still good, but unnecessary.” He tried to protest, but she shooshed him with a single finger. “I like it.”

“I still have to ask, right?”

Kanaya nodded.

Karkat stayed silent.

“Karka—”

“Shut up, I got it!” He was hunched over slightly. Kanaya determined that it was his thinking stance.

She waited.

After a few more moments of silence, he asked, “Kanaya Maryam?”

“Yes, Karkat Vantas?” she enunciated.

He squeezed his eyes tightly. “Would you form a moiraillegiance with me? For worse and worst, and better make better?” It sounded forced and quoted, but genuine at the same time.

“Yes,” she choked. “Oh dear, I didn’t expect that.” She cleared her throat, covering her mouth.

He released his hand and wiped away a single tear. She’d been without one so consistently that she forgot to expect that, too. It's a very emotional experience. “Then I do, too.” He looked relieved when he said it.

Finally.


End file.
